Tengoku to Jigoku: Heaven and Hell
by We are DesCom
Summary: For every heaven, there is a corresponding hell. For every happiness, there is a corresponding sadness. Sasuke and Naruto find this out the hard way. They pass through hell to get to heaven...SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**TENGOKU TO JIGOKU**

_(HEAVEN AND HELL)_

_**A SasuNaru Two-shot by DesCom**_

**_Jessa-kun: Wai…We changed names again…_**

_**Kawahi: We have no choice…**_

_**Jessa-kun: o; Well, Guess it couldn't be helped…I just hope we don't change names anymore…**_

_**Schatzi: Oi, Jessa, can we just get on with the story? **_

_**Jessa: ; Ah, hai!**_

_**Kawahi: Altogether now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters! They all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama! We only own Yuyami-kun and the plot. Oh, and ourselves. ; The lyrics are from Pupil's Gamu-gamo (Filipino for Moth).**_

_**TENGOKU TO JIGOKU**_

**_Tulad mo, isang gamu-gamo_**

_**Malayang lumilipad**_

_**Pilit na lalapit sa apoy**_

_**Ikaw ay liliyab**_

_**Di kita mapipigilan**_

_Just like you, a moth_

_Fluttering freely_

_Trying to approach the fire_

_You will burn_

_I cannot stop you_

The Uchiha compound was unusually silent. That was not unusual, for the clan had been almost wiped out about twelve years ago by the infamous traitor, Uchiha Itachi. He had killed all of his clan.

Except of course, for his younger brother.

The same younger brother who betrayed Konoha seven years ago to join the feared leader of the Sound ninjas, Orochimaru. The same young man who returned to his village bringing with him the dead bodies of the two traitors. The same young man who managed to regain some peace in his life by being accepted by his village once again.

The same young man who sat in a room inside one of the houses in the Uchiha compound, surrounded by stacks of files and reports.

Uchiha Sasuke, 19, Anbu Captain of Konoha, and truly the last of his clan.

The brunette read one report after another, his well-known sharingan activated to speed up his reading. His mouth was slightly open, and his breath came in ragged gasps. His heartbeat was racing, and his hands shook uncontrollably.

_They said somebody spotted him…But…_

He threw the report he held into a corner where the files he had finished reviewing were gathered in a messy pile of paper and folders. He picked up the last file and opened it, his throat running dry.

_For god's sake…_

He finished scanning the ten-page file and threw it away, yelling in frustration. He buried his face in his hands and gritted his teeth.

_Nothing…Nothing even in the Anbu reports…_

He stood up and headed for his room. He did not bother changing from his Anbu outfit and instead let his tired body drop onto the comfort of his bed.

_It's been four years…Where are you…Naruto?_

He sighed and turned to the table that sat beside his bed. Two picture frames were placed on top of the small oak table: a picture of Team 7 back in their genin days, and a treasured photograph of a cherished blue-eyed blonde, smiling genuinely and waving.

_Nothing but memories._

Sasuke stood up and took the latter of the pictures, caressing the glass of the frame with his thumb. Naruto had been fifteen in the picture, and it had been taken during the celebration of Sasuke's return. Naruto had prepared everything for him, and had even managed to convince the Godaime to let everybody from the Rookie Nine, including Neji's team, leave work to join the commemoration of his best friend's return. Even the Kazekage of Suna and his siblings were invited. It had been the best night of Sasuke's life.

He was once again accepted into Konoha.

He regained the trust and companionship of his friends.

And above all, he claimed the love of his life.

Yes, at the age of fifteen, Naruto had willingly given himself to Sasuke, and the latter accepted the precious offering wholeheartedly.

Naruto had looked so frail, so tender, so…_fragile._ And Sasuke never thought he was capable of handling such frailty. But Naruto trusted him.

Naruto loved him.

And he loved Naruto.

He took a deep breath and lay back.

_But if I had known what would happen after that, I would have never…_

Naruto changed after that night. He became distant, aloof…almost…

…_Afraid…_

And Sasuke did not know why. He tried to approach his beloved, but Naruto would only cringe and run away. He even cried at some point.

Sasuke tried approaching anyone he could think of. Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, even Tsunade, just to understand why Naruto was so afraid _of him._

But when he decided to approach the blonde himself, the Uchiha found that his _koi_ had disappeared from Konoha, without a trace.

That…was four years ago.

But Sasuke had not given up hope. Four years did little to appease his longing or quell his love. Naruto was everything to him. He had even told Sakura and the others that he was willing to let go of his desire to revive his clan. All that mattered was Naruto.

_Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Na…ru…to…_

The sound of the main door breaking shook him out of his thoughts. Gently placing the picture back in its rightful place, he jumped out of his bed and disappeared out of his room, pulling out his trusted katana.

"Captain! Captain!"

Sasuke sheathed his weapon when he heard the familiar voice of one of his Anbu apprentices. He stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with Kawahi Orimo.

"What is it, Kawahi?"

His student appeared to have traveled a long distance in a hurry, for Kawahi was panting heavily and was gripping his knees to keep himself on his feet. "C-captain…T-there's a b-break…I-in your c-case…"

Dark eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"S-Schatzi and R-Reith…f-found a m-man who s-said t-that he saw a bl-blonde boy some-w-where in t-the mountains…T-they b-brought…t-to…H-Hokage's tower… "

Kawahi barely finished his statement when Sasuke suddenly ran out of his house, leaving his exhausted subordinate behind.

The 30-minute walk to the Hokage's tower took the young Uchiha merely five minutes to travel. He passed by the two Anbu guarding the entrance of the tower, paying no heed to their salutes. His mind was whirling and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest as he neared the entrance to the Hokage's office. He could hear Tsunade's and Schatzi's voices talking. He sensed five traces of chakra. Four of them familiar: Tsunade, Shizune, and his students: Reith Alikpala and Schatzi Shounen. The fifth was an unfamiliar and weak trace, the trace of someone who was not familiar to ninjutsu, and he remembered what Kawahi told him about the man his other two apprentices brought in.

"Please stand away from the door, oji-san," he heard Reith's calm and composed voice say. "Our captain is here."

As if on cue, he barged into the room, his breath coming out in low gasps. "Godaime," he almost growled.

Tsunade sat on her chair, her chin resting on one palm. "Welcome, Uchiha. I see Kawahi has given you the news."

"Where…"

Tsunade stood up and extended her arm, pointing toward an old man who was sitting in one corner of the room. "This is Shiden-san. He lives in the mountains just outside the boundary of Konoha."

The man did appear to be the type who lived in the boondocks. He sharply turned to him, and saw him cower.

"Captain, your sharingan is activated," Reith told him, her expressionless mask never changing.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He opened his eyes again and they returned to their usual dark color. "Shiden-san…I-I'm sorry. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have been told that…"

Shiden glanced at Tsunade and received a nod in response. He turned to the young Uchiha and began his narration.

"It's true. I saw a young blonde boy that somehow fit the description of what you are looking for. However…"

"However what?"

Shiden shook his head. "The boy was barely over five years old. He did not have blue eyes. But he did have this…" The old man pulled out a worn-out forehead protector connected to a long piece of black cloth. "The girl over there, your student, told me I should show this to you."

Sasuke swiftly snatched the forehead protector and examined it.

"Oh god…" There was no doubt that it belonged to "his dobe." Sasuke felt his heart sink. "This is Naruto's."

"Which is why I will be sending you and your Anbu team to the location where Shiden-san saw this boy." Tsunade sat down on her chair and motioned to Shizune. The assistant approached Sasuke and handed him a file.

"I have put all the information Shiden-san supplied us into this file. I put in the location where he saw the boy and the current situation in the area. You should not be having too much trouble there. It's getting there that might give you trouble."

Sasuke took the file from the woman's hands and looked at it hopefully. He took a deep breath and bowed. Schatzi and Reith did the same.

"We'll take our leave then, Godaime. Thank you."

The last sentence was enough to make Tsunade's eyes widen. It was unusual enough to hear the Uchiha express gratitude. What made it more interesting was how it was said. Sasuke sounded like a huge weight had been suddenly lifted up from his chest, and like…he was close to tears.

_Impossible_, Tsunade thought. _This Uchiha doesn't cry._

"Very well. But, I will request—no, command you one thing."

"What is it, Godaime?"

Tsunade smiled. "No matter what, get my _gaki_ back, got that?"

Sasuke nodded. "Definitely."

"Then I will leave everything up to you. You will decide when you will take your leave. I know you want to check the location as quickly as possible and I would be lying if I told you that I am not eager. However, please put your team's condition into consideration. You are dismissed."

A few moments later, Sasuke and his two apprentices found themselves walking outside of the tower. The two younger shinobi seemed to be amused that their captain was no longer carrying such a bad chakra trace. They threw each other a telltale glance and smiled.

"Captain!" They came across a panting Kawahi, who seemed to have yet to regain the strength he lost. "So?"

Sasuke's lips quivered a little, clearly from the amount of emotion that was overcoming him at the moment. "You all have to get some rest. So we'll be leaving—"

"At dawn," Reith interrupted. Sasuke threw her a confused look.

"Reith? But—"

"We all know you want to see Naruto-san as soon as possible. We of all people know how long you've been suffering and besides, we just need a few hours of sleep, right, guys?"

The two boys nodded.

Sasuke would have hugged the three young shinobi, if not for the fact that he had a reputation to live up to. So he just smiled at them gratefully.

"Very well. We'll leave at dawn then."

_Wait for me._

_Naruto._

**_Libu-libong mga taong katulad ko_**

_**Walang nagagawa**_

_**Nabighani sa ganda ng liwanag mo**_

_**Sa ere sumasayaw**_

_**Di kita mahahawakan**_

_Thousands of people like me_

_Cannot do anything_

_Entranced by the beauty of your light_

_Dancing in the air_

_I cannot touch you_

OoOWakasOoO

**_Jessa-kun: Wai! I hope the translation was not too off… _**

_**Kawahi: To those who want to lecture someone about the translations, get Jessa.**_

_**Jessa-kun: KAWA!! **_**TT**

_**Kawahi: ;**_

_**Schatzi: Anyways, we're hoping for some good reviews…We're hoping for a lot because we have never received more than twenty reviews…We want DesCom to be recognized!**_

_**Jessa-kun: XD Go DC!**_

_**KSJ: So please press that li'l button and review!**_

\ //

\ //

\ //

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**TENGOKU TO JIGOKU**

_(HEAVEN AND HELL)_

_**A SasuNaru Two-shot by DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Woot! Part 2!**_

_**Kawahi: ; Typical Jessa, always over-ecstatic.**_

_**Schatzi: Feh…You mean too much sugar in her system.**_

_**Jessa-kun: There IS NOT too much sugar in my system!**_

_**Kawahi: Let's just say the disclaimer, okay?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters! They all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama! We only own Yuyami-kun and the plot. Oh, and ourselves. ; The lyrics are from Pupil's Gamu-gamo (Filipino for Moth).**_

_**TENGOKU TO JIGOKU**_

Sasuke's heartbeat was ringing in his ears. His mind was definitely out of focus. He had almost slipped five times from the tree branches that he and his team were jumping on.

"Captain, your heartbeat is quite loud," Schatzi pointed out. Sasuke was not surprised. Schatzi had exceptional hearing, which the youth had inherited from his clan. Usually, the Anbu captain was capable of keeping the beating of his heart undetected, but that moment was different.

They were potentially moments way from finding the missing piece in Sasuke's life.

They were moments away from finding Naruto.

Just like what his team had decided, they left Konoha at dawn. They had traveled toward the place that was stated in Shizune's file, and they were already within the perimeter she had estimated. The three young Anbu knew that their captain was uneasy. After all, how would you feel if you are about to come face to face with the person you have not seen in almost four years?

"We'll start searching here." Sasuke suddenly jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground, soon followed by three more pairs of feet. "This is the spot Shizune marked, correct?"

"_Hai_," Reith responded, reviewing the file. "Shiden-san said he saw a boy chasing a small animal somewhere near here, some time around three to four in the afternoon and—"

Reith suddenly stopped talking and closed her mouth. Her three companions also silenced themselves.

The four Anbu had sensed a presence.

"Is it—?" Kawahi asked.

"The amount of chakra is that of a young child, but it seems to be quite focused and controlled. Nevertheless, it appears that our target is here," Schatzi replied.

They all turned toward a patch of bushes when they heard sounds of rustling emanate from it. Standard operating procedure instructed them to hide and prepare for a potential attack. However, the three incredibly skilled shinobi defied their usual methods and stood silently in anticipation of their visitor.

Two small hands parted the bushes and the four ninjas found themselves face to face with a young boy with messy blonde hair and piercing onyx eyes. He stared at the four strangers, clutching a worn-out slingshot in his left hand.

"Nin…ja?" he stuttered, lifting his free hand to point at Sasuke. "An…bu…" He moved his finger to point at the forehead protector that was tied around Reith's arm. "Kono…ha…"

"He knows about Konoha and Anbu?" Kawahi asked, his surprise well-hidden by his mask.

The boy let his arm drop to his side and looked impassively at Kawahi. "Chichi told me about ninjas and Konoha…"

"And who is your chichi?" Schatzi questioned.

The boy proudly raised his chin, despite his lack of visible emotion. "The Rokudaime."

The four ninjas looked at each other. Reith took off her mask and approached the child. She knelt down beside the young boy and looked at him with the same impassivity expressed in her face. "What is your name?"

"Yuyami."

"And who is this Rokudaime you talk about?"

Yuyami had no chance to answer when a voice called out to him. The four shinobi were evidently startled. The voice sounded near and yet they were unable to detect its approach. Reith swiftly replaced her mask and stood up, putting a ready hand over the hilt of her katana. Kawahi and Schatzi posed to attack too, but Sasuke remained immobile.

Yuyami turned around and watched as a figure stepped out of the trees, wearing a dark orange kimono and carrying a wicker basket full of herbs. Golden hair flowed halfway down the figure's back, gathered in a loose ponytail. Glassy blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as the figure removed itself from the shadows.

"Chichi!" Yuyami's lips curved in a slight smile and he ran toward the young man who had just arrived. He clung onto the orange kimono and pointed toward Sasuke's team. "Konoha shinobi, chichi!"

The boy's father did not say anything. Instead, he dropped his basket and stared at the ninjas in utter shock. "N-no…"

Reith was about to pull her weapon out of its sheath and interrogate the stranger when her captain stepped in front of her, taking his mask off in one smooth move of his wrist. "Naruto…It's you, right?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Uzumaki Naruto held both of Yuyami's shoulders and stepped back. "W-what a-are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you back, what else?" Sasuke took one step forward.

"Why? Can't you just leave us in peace!" Naruto hid his son behind his back. "We're living quietly now!"

"But I'm not! Naruto…you've been gone for four years! How do you expect me to live knowing that you've suddenly disappeared to who-knows-where! You told me you love me…But then you suddenly disappeared without telling us anything! And then—" Dark eyes fixed themselves on Yuyami. "Then…I find you with this boy who says you are his—"

"Chichi," Yuyami whispered softly. The boy was still expressionless. Naruto bent down and embraced the little blonde. "Hush. It's going to be fine." Sad blue eyes looked at the Uchiha. "Congratulations…for becoming the Anbu captain."

"It's not time for that!" Sasuke clenched his fists. "Tell me…who is that boy?"

Naruto looked at Yuyami and placed a hand on his head. "He must've told you already. He is my son."

"Your SON!" Sasuke's dark eyes blazed into a bloody red. Naruto cringed at how fierce Sasuke's voice came out. The blonde closed his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. _I knew it…_

"That…That is your _son_? You tell me that you love me and here I find you with that…that abomination! With whom did you cheat on me, Naruto?"

Naruto cringed again, and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Naruto! Answe—"

"STOP IT!"

Sasuke suddenly became silent. Yuyami had just shouted at him. But on top of that, Yuyami was looking at him with livid red eyes.

Sharingan eyes.

"No, Yuyami!" Naruto opened his eyes and embraced his son. "Don't do that, Yuyami! Please….stop it…"

Yuyami blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry, chichi…but that man was shouting at you. He's bad."

"Sharingan eyes," Schatzi whispered. "That could only mean…"

"Yuyami is…" Reith glanced at Sasuke. "An Uchiha."

Sasuke blinked. Scenes of his last night with Naruto flashed across his mind and everything suddenly made sense to the brunette. "Don't tell me…That child…You bore…"

"He came from me! Yes, I bore him!" Naruto was openly crying. "Yes…Yuyami is your son…" He embraced the young child. "Please…" His voice sounded so desperate and helpless. "Please don't forsake him…It's not his fault…that I…That I bore him…"

"Chichi, I told you! I'm not ashamed of you," the boy innocently protested.

"Naruto…what are you saying?" Sasuke's mind had just finished registering that the boy Naruto was holding was his own son. He and Naruto _had a son_. "I won't…How can you think that I would forsake him! For god's sake…He's my—_our_ son!" He finally managed to realize why Naruto had run away all those years ago, and he hated himself for realizing it only then. "Is…this why you ran away?"

"I wanted to tell you! I wanted you to know…But then…I heard you…talking to Sakura. You…you said that y-you two had shared a beautiful night together…and that you want the two of you to get married…and that reviving your clan no longer mattered…as long as the two of you were together…and that…the love you shared was…"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke interrupted. "Me? Sakura?" _What does he mean? I never talked to Sa—Oh, don't tell me…_

Sasuke approached the frightened blonde, who was still clinging protectively to his emotionless son. "You were…You were listening to me and Sakura while we were talking…in the living room…a few days after the night we—the night of the party, right?"

Naruto looked up, making Sasuke's chest constrict painfully when he saw the watery pools of blue staring up at him. "So…it was true…I knew it…I'm…"

Sasuke smirked and knelt down so that he was staring directly at Naruto's face. "You're a complete and total moron, do you know that?"

The Uchiha's beloved suddenly pouted. "W-why you, t-teme…"

At this the raven-haired man laughed. "Do you know how much I missed that line? Nobody else dared to stand up to me. Nobody else dared to call me a bastard." He leaned closer to Naruto. "Nobody else managed to make me fall in love."

Naruto looked at him with wide and confused eyes. "B-but…S-Sakura…"

"You were only able to listen to half of our conversation right?"

"Why does that matter? I heard everything I needed to!"

"No. No, you didn't. Do you remember exactly what I told Sakura that time?"

Naruto gulped. _Does he plan on rubbing salt onto the wound?_ "Yes…I just told you…"

"Sakura, we had a beautiful night together, the best night of my life. I want the two of us to get married and to be bound together forever. Reviving my clan is no longer important to me. I don't care as long as we are together." Sasuke spoke while keeping his eyes locked onto Naruto's. The blonde fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Enough…It hurts…" He tried to look away but Sasuke caught his face in one hand and made him turn toward the serious Uchiha. "The love we share is the most beautiful thing that God has given to me. Isn't that what you heard that day?"

"So what!" Naruto was already angry. "I thought you came here….because you love me…But then here you are repeating the words you told Sakura after…after…"

"Naruto, I said those words to Sakura, yes. I admit that." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's chest and attempted to push him away to no avail. "But you yourself admitted that you did not listen to the beginning of our conversation. When I said those words, I was not referring to Sakura and me. I was referring to me and _you_, Naruto. I was telling her about the two of us."

"W-what? H-how…"

"You misunderstood the captain's pronouns," Kawahi explained. Schazi elbowed him and gave him a death glare. "Ow! What?"

"You ruined the moment, idiot."

"I did? Oh…sorry."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He smiled and then suddenly giggles. "So…So I am a moron…I could not even get something as simple as that right…"

Sasuke smiled. Finally, he and Naruto had found each other again. He stood up and offered a hand to the blonde. "Let's go home, dobe."

Naruto smiled at him, _sadly_, and Sasuke felt that it was not over. The blonde released his son and pushed him towards his father. "Take Yuyami. I'll stay here."

"What?"

"Chichi, I don't want to go without you!"

"Naruto, the boy is right! We're not going without you!"

Naruto straightened up and shrugged his shoulders. "Sasuke…If you and Yuyami go back and everyone finds out that I managed to bear a child…It will dishonor you and your clan…and Yuyami may be cast out by the people. If you return without me, Yuyami has a chance of a normal life and you can tell everyone that he was born of a woman…No one would dare be disgusted of you."

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled the smaller man closer to him and embraced him tightly. "I came here to get you."

Naruto sobbed. "But Sasuke…"

"If any dares to make fun of you—"

"—I'll burn them with _Katon!_" The two lovers looked at their young son, who was looking determinedly at his chichi. "I mean it! If anyone laughs at Chichi, I will burn them with _Katon no jutsu_!"

Sasuke looked at his lover. Naruto just smiled. "Well, h-he is your son…"

Sasuke just smiled and affectionately rubbed the top of Yuyami's head. "You'll help me protect Chichi, right?"

The boy nodded and smiled. "_Hai,_ Otou-sama!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. Then he turned to his team and asked Reith to approach. "This is Reith. You'll go with her, okay?" Yuyami nodded and approached the girl. Reith took him and let him ride her back.

"Uwah!" Naruto let out a gasp when Sasuke suddenly lifted him off the ground and carries him like a husband does to his wife. "What are you doing?"

"With Yuyami around, I doubt you've been able to do any training. Besides, I don't think you can move around in that kimono."

"Answer the question, teme!"

Sasuke just smirked and put his mask back on. "I'm taking you back to Konoha. And this time, I'm not letting you leave me again." And with that, the Anbu captain leapt up and disappeared. He was soon followed by the rest of his team and Yuyami, who seemed to be quite amused about how the two separated souls were brought back together by fate.

At kung pagbibigyan, hindi masasaktan 

_**Hindi ikukulong, hindi magtatanong**_

_**Walang isusumbat, hindi magkakalat**_

_**Basta't tuluy-tuloy, init ng iyong apoy**_

_**Di kita titigilan**_

_And if you'll give me a chance, you won't be hurt,_

_I won't lock you up, I won't ask_

_I won't shout at you, I won't make a mess_

_As long as the heat of your fire goes on_

_I won't leave you alone._

OoO WAKAS OoO

**_Jessa-kun: WAII!!!! Finally it's finished!_**

_**Schatzi: Oo That's long…**_

_**Kawahi: Oo Yeah…**_

_**Jessa-kun: But I loved listening to the song.**_

_**K,S & J: Anyways, please drop us a review. If you hated it, give us flames. But if you liked it, please give us cookies and plushies! Cookie and plushie love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TENGOKU TO JIGOKU 3**_

_**Heaven and Earth**_

_**By: We are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: We finally managed to post this…**_

_**Schatzi: Hooray for the term break!!**_

_**Kawahi: Finally, we can get some rest…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Not you, Kawahi! You still need to type the rest of Frailty!!! You're way behind schedule!**_

_**Kawahi: (whimpers)**_

_**Schatzi: Is it just me or is this chapter so mushy?**_

_**Jessa-kun: I dunno…It wasn't planned anyway…Someone just PM-ed us to make a new chapter…I couldn't resist…**_

_**Schatzi: (sighs)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters! They all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama! We only own Yuyami-kun and the plot. Oh, and ourselves.**_

**OoO Tengoku to Jigoku OoO**

_He watched as the two of them slept in each other's arms. He leaned closer to one of the sleeping figures and examined the pale face carefully. Raven locks of hair fell over the comely face like a drak curtain. The skin was pale and smooth..._

_He blinked and moved away. It was the face he was unfamiliar with. He was still a bit intimidated by the presence of that person, but only slightly. He stood up and moved closer to the second figure. He knelt down and stared at the golden hair and sun-kissed skin. Yes, that was the face he was familiar with. He lifted the figure's arm and wrapped it around himself, snuggling closer and enjoying the warmth._

Onyx eyes opened to welcome the first rays of sunlight that crept into the room. He cautiously looked around and then focused his eyes on the figures sleeping beside him. He smiled and carefully sat up so as to avoid waking his precious angels.

Sasuke reached out and stroked his lover's cheek. Naruto was in quite a deep sleep. The blonde had waited for him the night before, staying up until midnight. Naruto had been so tired that Sasuke had to carry him up to their room (not that Sasuke was complaining). Even though Naruto always promises that he would go to bed early, he would always stay up to wait for Sasuke, and it was starting to bother the Uchiha especially since dark circles have appeared under Naruto's eyes and he was beginning to lose weight.

His eyes left Naruto and focused on Yuyami. The boy was sleeping soundly beside his Chichi, his left hand holding the kyuubi vessel's shirt. Sasuke noted how alike they really looked, with their blonde hair and peaceful faces. However, Yuyami inherited Sasuke's pale skin, as well as his dark eyes. He was also as silent as his otou-sama, and very protective of his chichi. Most people adored Yuyami's resemblance to Sasuke, especially his attitude towards his chichi.

They were the perfect family Sasuke had always wanted. A loving and dedicated "wife" and an obedient and talented son. He could not ask for more…except for one thing.

He and Naruto were not formally married yet. It has already been a year since he brought the blonde back to Konoha and asked him and Yuyami to live in the Uchiha compound. However, because of all the work Sasuke had to deal with, he had never gotten the chance to propose to Naruto. It pained Sasuke, knowing that the blonde was probably still expecting a decent proposal. Yuyami was probably expecting as well, but Sasuk's job was not that easy, even with his three faithful students helping him out.

"Buchou."

And speaking of his students…

Sasuke turned and saw Reith perched on a tree branch just outside their window, dressed in her ANBU uniform. He got up, careful not to disturb his wife and son, and approached the window. "What is it?"

"Message from the Hokage," the girl answered curtly.

Sasuke sighed. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the day with his family. And he was expecting to spend some time with them in the meadows…"Very well. Go assemble with Orimo and Shounen. I'll meet up with you as soon as I get dressed."

"Oh, no, Buchou. We are not being sent on a mission." Reith removed her mask and revealed her emotionless face. Sasuke could make out a faint glow in her dark eyes. "The Godaime sent me to inform you that due to the recent peace contract signed with the Country of Mist, she is able to give our team a day-off from missions." She put on her mask again. "I have to go now to inform Schatzi and Kawahi. Do your best, Buchou!" With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stood for a few minutes before he fully understood what Reuth had just told him. A smile slowly formed on his lips and he turned toward his sleeping family. He crept back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Nn…S-Sasuke…?" Naruto stirred and slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes. He stared up at his lover and then he noticed the weight pressing on his arm. He saw his son lying beside him and then smiled affectionately before embracing Yuyami and kissing him on the forehead. "How did this little guy get here?"

"He must have snuck into our room late last night. He must have been looking for you. You know how he can't sleep whenever he finds out that you're not with him."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's just that he got used to seeing me and—"

"Sh! No need to apologize." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and smiled. "Being attached to his chichi does not make Yuyami weak in my eyes. It actually makes him stronger, since he has someone to care for and protect. Just like me."

"Now you're making me sound weak, with the two of you protecting me." Naruto yawned and blinked drowsily. "That reminds me. I still have to prepare breakfast for you." He attempted to sit up, but Sasuke gently held him down.

"Stay in bed. You'll wake Yuyami up."

"But breakfast—"

"I'll cook breakfast. Stay here."

Naruto watched as his lover got out of bed and left the room. A few minutes later, Naruto heard the sound of utensils being used in the kitchen. He smiled and lay back. It was quite rare for Sasuke to cook. He was either too tired to get up early in the morning or had to get up really early to leave for missions. Naruto had almost forgotten how good Sasuke's cooking tasted.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt his son stir. Yuyami opened his eyes and looked at his chichi. "Good morning, chichi…Where is otou-sama?"

He kissed Yuyami's forehead and hugged him closer to him. "Otou-sama is preparing breakfast."

"Otou-sama can cook?" Yuyami's eyes grew wide in wonder. Naruto almost collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Is the food otou-sama cooks good?"

The older blonde smiled and nodded. "Ah, I almost forgot that you haven't tasted Sasuke's cooking before. Your otou-sama cooks really good."

"Even better than chichi?"

"Yes, even better than chichi."

"Really? I can't wait!"

Fortunately for Yuyami, he did not have to wait that long. The door opened and Sasuke walked into the room carrying a tray of food. A beautiful aroma filled the room, making Yuyami grin in excitement. "Otou-sama, ohayou!"

"Oh, you're awake? Just in time, then."

Yuyami moved to make some space for the tray of food, which was placed on Naruto's lap. Sasuke sat down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Eat well. You've been staying up late too much."

Naruto blushed slightly and looked at the food Sasuke had prepared for him. "It looks really delicious, Sasuke. Thank you." He searched for chopsticks on the tray but unfortunately found none. Perplexed, he turned to the Uchiha. "The chopsticks…Where are they?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a new pair of chopsticks. He separated them and handed them to the blonde. Naruto thanked him and began eating, savoring the delicious taste of the food. Yuyami tugged at his chichi's sleeve. "Can I have some, chichi?"

"Oh, of course!" Naruto picked up a slice of fish on his plate and let Yuyami have it, smiling when the boy proclaimed his appreciation for the food. "It's delicious! Chichi was right! Out-sama does cook good!"

"It really is good, Sasuke. But…don't you have any work today? Reith and the others must be waiting."

"The Godaime sent me a message that I won't be having any missions for a while, so I can stay here with you all day."

"Hontou ni?" Yuyami looked at his dark-haired father with wide and innocent eyes. "Otou-sama is going to stay and play with me?"

Sasuke put his hand on top of the boy's head and messed up the blonde hair affectionately. "Yes, otou-sama is going to stay and play with Yuyami and chichi."

A bright glow appeared in Naruto's eyes as he watched father and son interact with each other. "That's good. You can finally spend some time with Yuyami. He has a lot to ask and show you."

"I've been practicing with Iruka-sensei, otou-sama. He taught me so much. I want to show you my new katon no jutsu," the boy said proudly.

"Ah well, I would love to spend time with Yuyami, but I also want to spend time with my wife." His arm snaked around Naruto's waist, and he pulled the other close. "I missed lying on the bed like this with you."

Naruto rested his head on his chest and watched as Yuyami finished what was left on his plate. "Same here…but technically, I am not your wife." There was a hint of sadness in Naruto's voice, and it did not go unnoticed by his lover.

"Well, technically, you're right. But there will come a time when people might discriminate you and Yuyami. I want people to see that you are the only person I'll love, and Yuyami is a product of that. I want to show people a visible proof. I want to be able to tell other people that you really are my wife." Sasuke's hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Yuyami watched with innocent curiosity as his otou-sama opened the pouch and revealed a bright gold band. He watched as his chichi's blue eyes widened in wonder and shock.

"Naruto, I've waited a year to ask you this…Will you marry me?"

The blonde covered his hands with his mouth, and tears formed in his eyes. "S-Sasu…"

"I know you've been waiting for this. I know that because of my work, I haven't had the time to propose decently. Now I'm doing my best to give you a good proposal." Sasuke's voice slightly faltered with worry and anxiety.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's face and shook his head. "No, it's not that but…" He smiled and embraced the other man. "Yes, I will. I will marry you."

It took a moment for the Uchiha to realize that Naruto had just agreed. For the first time, Sasuke smiled, genuinely out of sheer happiness. Then he laughed. He laughed out of pure joy. He kissed Naruto's forehead, cheeks and lips. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you so much!!!"

Yuyami, a bit perplexed by the sudden display, crawled onto his chichi's lap, breaking his parents' embrace for a moment. "What's wrong, chichi? Did otou-sama make you cry?"

Naruto shook his head and embraced his son. "No, no. It's just…Sasuke asked me to marry him. You will finally become an Uchiha!"

"But I am an Uchiha, right? My name is Uchiha Yuyami, right?"

Sasuke placed a hand on his son's head. "Yes, you're Uchiha Yuyami, the heir of the Uchiha clan…and my son." He embraced his wife and son, his smile never disappearing from his face. "Finally, we'll be one true family," Naruto whispered.

"Yes, we will be one family. Mine and yours."

"And mine," Yuyami cut in.

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course, Yuyami."

Naruto smiled.

_I cannot ask for anything more than this…_

**OoO Wakas OoO**

_**Jessa-kun: TT I cannot find a song to fit this…**_

_**Schatzi: Well, we did only plan to have this one in two chapters…And we finished the song already…**_

_**Kawahi: (pats Jessa-kun on the back) That's okay…Maybe next time.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Ah, anyway…To those who are reading this, we are open for requests! If you want us to continue this, just say so! We're open to suggestions!**_

_**Kawahi: TT More typing jobs for me…**_

_**Jessa-kun: O stop it!**_

_**Schatzi: Anyway, we have one full week to rake in requests, so send them in now!**_

_**Jessa-kun: Of course, anytime, you can bribe us with Kiba, Sai and Gaara plushies and…**_

_**DesCom: DONUTS AND COOKIES!!!!**_


End file.
